Promises Fulfilled
by Mara Jae
Summary: Takes place right around the R series, (Emerald, Diamond... etc...) Serena and Darien find themselves in another harrowing situation... this time falling in love again. Hey, it's not that sappy and it's got action, what more do you want?
1. The beginning

`  
Okay, so this is my first fanfic. And I am kinda nervous about what you all are going to think. But I am so open to constructive criticism and any comments you have so PLEASE send me your feedback because I ABSOLUTELY LOVE E-MAIL!!! I worship Razzz(Hope you're feeling better Liz!!!) and Jade, and Sue Mei cuz you all are beyond fantastic storytellers and pretty much the majority of all the fanfic authors I have read are too, but I am really bad with remembering names. Okay, so I don't own Sailor moon( Some big company in Japan does and I think DIC does too, and so does Naoko Takeuchi(I hope that I spelled that right!) or any of the characters in this story unless in later chapters I decide to add some new people to the story line. And if this story is totally lame TELL ME! Oh yeah, It takes place during the Sailor Moon R series right after Emerald takes over and it is based on the NA version because that is all I have seen and I don't speak Japanese. It takes place in both the present and the past. Oh, see okay so you know the episode Promises Fulfilled where Darien and Serena get back together? Well see I loved how they hooked up again but I thought that the episode was lame and like before they got back together I used to amuse myself in class with scenarios, so I figured I would combine all of those scenarios into one and tell it how I imagined it happening. Oh and if anyone else had this idea first I AM SO SORRY! You can e-mail me and yell at me. : ) So have fun and SEND ME YOUR INPUT!!!  
  
Promises Fulfilled  
*************  
Serena was lying in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. The locket...the symbol of hers and Dariens love...it's soft music filling her soul with memories of days gone by.  
Oh Darien... why? why?  
*************  
The dance was slow, a soft mellow piece of music that always filled her heart with romantic images and dreams of the future. His strong cordial arms wrapped around her guiding her into a turn, his musky scent filling her senses.   
Prince Endymion of Earth had certainly grown up on her. No longer the unruly prince of their childhood, he was now a powerful leader and warrior of Earth. She had sensed the change in him slowly over the past few years as he'd begun to mature right before her eyes.  
Princess Serenity sighed as she looked out of the corner of her eye. His parents and her mother, watching the ball from their throwns, their eyes on their children. She knew what it was that they wanted, for it was the same thing she wasn't quite sure that Endymion wanted, but that she herself wanted more than anything. For the Princess of the Moon to wed the Prince of the Earth. If only it were that simple. She loved him, with all of her heart, he was her best friend, her confidant, the one whom she ran to with all of her problems, the one that would hold her close and tell her his most deepest darkest fears and secrets, the one who held her up when she thought that she might fall. But deep down in the center of her core she was almost sure that to him she was just his friend. How she yearned to be more. Sometimes it seemed so right, the moment. She knew he felt deeply for her, he'd told her that much, but love was something Endymion held so highly... something he regarded as beyond what words could describe...he'd never confessed to love her. Oh but in her heart how she would dream, and wish, and with moments like these when he held her close, gazing into her eyes, penetrating into her soul... she felt like nothing on the moon, in the galaxy or the Universe could ever part them. If only...  
*********  
Endymion was torn... here was this creature in his arms, the most beautiful, loving, gentle being whose strength and courage in the darkest of times amazed even him. Her liquid blue eyes were like the depths of the ocean, a whirlwind he felt her could lose himself in perhaps forever. Did he love her? Yes, but could she feel the same? He'd returned to stay on the moon for 2 months after being away for nearly a year and the women that had thrown herself into his arms was not the girl he'd left behind. She was his best friend, perhaps the only one to truly understand him, the only women who could ever see him as he really was. She was free of the stereotypes that were often associated with royalty. Nothing and no one could ever hold back this angel of heaven. She didn't need someone like him to drag her down. She needed someone who could love her even more than him, which he wasn't sure was even possible, someone who could make her happy, make her wildest dreams come true. It was doubtful she would ever feel the same as him. So he'd resigned himself to forget any possibility of a marriage between them. But oh, in moments like these... when she was so close... the soft vanilla scent of her skin putting his nerves on end... he thought that he would break, he could feel his reserve crumble. And when the dance ended he was reluctant to pull away. Her touch sent a shocking sensation throughout his body as she said,  
"I need some fresh air Endy, would you like to join me out on the balcony?"  
How could he refuse? He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out into the cool night air as he caught his fathers eye. He knew how much his parents were hoping for an engagement between the two of them. knew how much Queen Serenity wanted one as well, tonight would be the perfect opportunity, but he couldn't do that to Serenity, wouldn't make her feel obligated to him. It wouldn't be fair to her to have to spend the rest of her life with someone like him.   
*********  
It was a beautiful night indeed. The distant stars were seemingly cold pinpoints of light in the evening sky. The Earth was on the horizon. Serenity closed her eyes, inhaling the exotic scents of the gardens below, the wind whipping through her hair, warm against her skin. She could sense Endymion beside her, gazing down at her, smiling. She basked in the glow of his affection.  
"Sometimes, I feel as though this is all too good to be true, like a dream, that it's some type of elaborate fantasy my heart has created." She sighed and he had to laugh at her ramblings.   
"Every moment I spend with you seems like a dream..." He said his mood suddenly changing. She was so beautiful... he threw his convictions to unseen winds, no longer able to resist the hypnotic red that was her lips.  
She turned towards him her heart pounding in her chest. Did he just say what she thought that he'd said? His gaze met hers and she felt as if the moon and stars would realign and total chaos would reign from the heavens.   
He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, a distant fire in his eyes.  
"Endy..." She murmured as she felt him draw her closer, the music from the ball a faraway serenade as their eyes met just before their lips.   
His lips on hers; soft, gentle, terrible urgency restrained...  
Her lips on his; trembling, surprised, and yet yearning...  
And then her mouth opened and his, and the passion and the desire became almost overbearing. She fully embraced him, feeling the sinewy muscles of his back, not wanting to ever let go... but then she pulled away slowly, tears welling up in her eyes, her emotions on overload.  
He looked down at her, concern in his eyes and a flash of fear that perhaps she didn't feel the same way as he did. She rested her head against his chest.  
"Just hold me Endymion." She whimpered.  
He kissed the top of her head as he tightened his arms around her.  
"That's all I've ever wanted Serenity, I love you." He whispered into her hair.  
"I love you too Endy."  
**********  
Darien Chiba was standing out on the rooftop of his apartment building gazing out over the city below. The rushing cars, the buildings, the people. He looked out toward the horizon. There stood the Starlight Tower. The memories that building brought back were almost unbearable. Serena. Months had passed since he had abruptly ended their relationship. Months without her touch, her kiss. Months of that dream... months of the agony of having to go on without her.   
"Damn it!!!" He shouted to no one in particular, his frustration mounting. Why? How could she have this power over him? This yearning in his heart, for her and her alone. To make matters worse she didn't except his reasons, or the end of their relationship. No, she was hurting and denying and crying. He'd seen it all. He'd felt her pain too. He'd lain in bed at night, unable to sleep, afraid to dream, fearing the worse, not wanting to have to watch her die in his nightmares anymore. Darien would sit for hours just staring up at the moon remembering the past, his childhood as the Prince of Earth, his mother and father, meeting the sweet Princess of the Moon Kingdom for the first time. Growing up at her side... loving her from a distance. The fateful battle on the Moon against Beryl, his last moments with Princess Serenity... and more recent events. Fighting along side the Sailor Scouts as Tuxedo Mask, regaining his memory, finding out that his Princess was none other than Serena...dying in her arms...getting another chance to start over. He sighed as he headed back down to his apartment. It would probably be another restless night.   
Darien didn't turn any lights on as he locked the door behind him and made his way into the bedroom. The crescent moon's light filtered in through the blinds and fell across his bed. Closing his eyes as he laid back against his pillows, hoping that tonight there would be no dreams, that there would be no youmas, that tonight Serena stayed safe. For that was all that mattered, as long as she was alive, that the dream warnings never caught up with her. It had been a week since Hypnotica had spun her sleep spell upon Sailor Moon and when he'd arrived on the scene the fear in his heart had been overwhelming, fear that she was leaving him, and the tears that has fallen had given him away to the other scouts. They knew that he was faking his contempt for Serena, but didn't know why. (He had to make sure that they never found out.) He had taken his princess in his arms and kissed her, for what had seemed at the moment probably the last time. And he told her he was sorry. And after a heart wrenching moment she'd opened her eyes, and said his name. He'd never felt so relieved in his entire life. After the four sisters had realized their wrongs and Rubius had captured the other four scouts there had been that stunt Serena had pulled in her effort to get them back, thank god she'd gotten out of that one alive...  
His eyes fell upon a picture of them. It had to have been taken at least 4 months ago, right before the dreams had begun. They looked so happy together in the park, his arm around her shoulders, her smile so beautiful. The cracked glass of the frame caused him to roll over and face the window. A reminder of the dreams, and the voice.  
He was so tired. He tried to fight sleep as his eyes closed with the image of Serena on his mind.  
*********  
"Ohaohaohaohaohaohahhhhh, I 'm going to be so late!" She was running now, her hair whipping behind her as she skidded around a corner and...  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MEATBALL HEAD!!!" The girl paused for emphasis, "Serena!!!" Raye shouted as she tried to push Serena off of her.   
Serena pulled herself up with a groan, straightening out her school uniform and gathering her school supplies and lunch.   
"RAAAYYYYEEEE! Now Ms. Hiruna is going to kill me!" Serena whined as she looked down at the scrape on her knee.  
Raye snorted. "Well Serena who's fault is that? We could have avoided this situation if you'd just been looking where you were going!"   
Serena shook her head as she turned in the direction of her school as she took off running again. "No time now Raye, I have got to get moving."  
Raye watched her go, fuming, and after a moment shouted "DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE FOR THE SCOUT MEETING AT THE TEMPLE AFTER SCHOOL, OR YOUR ASS IS PUDDING!!!"  
*********  
The Cherry Hill Temple 4:40pm...  
"Where is Serena?" Raye Hino paced back and forth in front of the temple steps, her midnight black hair flapping in the wind. Her eyes as overcast as the skies above.   
Ami checked her watch again and huddled against the wind. "She probably had detention for being so late to school."  
"Or else she's at the arcade stuffing her face." Reeni said as she leaned against Mina for warmth.  
Lita rolled her eyes at Mina. Weren't they always having this conversation?  
"She really has got to start spending more time on her studies or else she will never get into a good University." Ami's voice was muffled from her sweater.  
The other three scouts looked at her, and laughed.  
"In what parallel universe?" Mina asked.  
"Like even." Raye barked, scanning the road that led up to the temple.  
"It'll never happen!" Lita chuckled.  
Artemis spoke up for the first time from his cozy position on Mina's lap. "Look, even with detention she should have been here a while ago."  
A dark mood settled over the group as his words hit hard. If there was trouble she would have called on the communicator, which she wasn't responding to their calls on either.  
Lita gazed up at the sky, it was filled with ominous dark clouds, thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was brewing.  
"Well, we have a decision to make girls, we can either split up and go looking for her, risking this storm, or we can wait here at the temple and hope that she shows up, or at least calls." Luna jumped down from her perch on one of the many stone pillars and landed in front of Raye, who impatiently said,  
"I think that we should just go inside and start the fire reading without her. Leader or not she has to learn that she can not continue to do this."  
Lita shook her head, "Raye, Serena could be in danger."  
"The only danger she's in right now is of me opening up a can of whoop ass on her! I am so sick of her behavior, never being on time, wussing out at the last minute, and not to mention being the biggest crybaby." Raye growled.  
Mina stood up, taking Reeni in her arms. "That's not true Raye! She has really improved her attitude. I will admit that Serena has her faults but the girl has got courage, and strength that I don't think that any of us has. And she has been going through a really tough time with Darien lately."  
Ami put a hand on Mina's arm, "Calm down everyone! We have to consider all of the facts and not just our opinions. Serena is missing, her mother says she hasn't seen her since this morning, she hasn't been heard from since Lita last spoke to her right after school, and she hasn't tried contacting us over the communicators. What are we going to do?"  
Raye sat down next to Ami and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just worried, you know, and it's been a really stressful week with Emerald showing up and Rubius's final battle, and then there's suddenly all these new twists to a plot I was once so sure of. I know Serena has changed. She may still be a clutz, and a whiner, but the past year of scout bisness has totally changed her outlook on life. She hasn't pulled anything like this in months and I'm afraid that this time it's for real." She sighed once again.  
"You know Raye, all you had to say was that you were worried and we would've been cool with that instead of having to beat you around the bush to get it out of you. We're all worried." Lita said.  
"So girls, what are we going to do, should we go looking for her?" Mina asked.  
Ami shook her head. "She may try contacting us here. I think that we should just stay here, the storms will be here any moment and it won't do us any good to get ourselves into trouble as well, and besides, maybe she took shelter after she heard the thunder and saw the clouds, you know how Serena is."  
She looked around the group and saw nods of agreement. It didn't make any sense to go out in this weather, especially is Serena was probably just dicking around.  
Raye stood up and began walking towards the temple as the rain began to fall.  
"Well? What are we waiting for, let's get inside before we get soaked."  
The rain began to fall harder as Mina, Lita, Raye, Ami, Artemis, Luna and Reeni began a sprint to shelter.  
*********  
The distant clap of thunder sent shivers up Darien's spine as he looked out of the window of the diner. Andrew and Rita were seated across from him, enthralled in a conversation he'd lost interest in the moment the storm had first began to rear it's ugly head. The morning had been so bright, had held so much promise for a great day, and then suddenly just a little after 3:30 dark clouds had begun rolling in, shrouding out the sun and a cold, sharp wind had started to blow.  
"DARIEN?" Andrew sounded a little annoyed at his friends lack of attention.  
Darien looked up from his stupor, to the expectant faces of Andrew and Rita, apparently one of them had asked him a question.  
"I'm sorry you guys. I just, I guess I'm just a little spacy today."  
Andrew chuckled. "You've been more than a little spacy for quite a while now Darien. What's bothering you?"  
Darien smiled. "Nothing, I just think that I should get going. I don't want to get caught out in this storm when it starts to get really bad." He stood up, pulling on his jacket.  
"All right, try to get some sleep. It might help." Rita said softly, taking Andrew's hand in hers.  
"I'll try, bye." Darien murmured as a figure running through the rain caught his eye. A flash of blonde pigtails... That couldn't be her? Could it? He thought that she hated storms.  
"Later Darien!" Andrew called out to Darien as he left the Arcade heading towards where he had last seen the silhouette of the girl.  
*********  
The distant clap of thunder was the only warning she'd had before the rain had begun to pour. Serena Tsukino ran blindly through the rain, her feet pounding on the wet pavement.  
Raye was going to kill her. The meeting was at four, it was now quarter to five.   
"Damn it!" She squealed as she slipped and fell. It had been such a bad day. First she was late for school, and Hiruna had given her an hour detention. Then she'd failed another math quiz. And now here she was running through the deserted streets of Tokyo, unsure of where she was, a storm raging overhead. She was close to tears. She didn't even bother to get up. She shivered, the rain soaked her to the bone.   
*BOOM!*   
She jumped as the thunder crashed not far from her and a sob escaped her throat. Where was she??? How could she have been so foolish to not have been looking where she was going??? The tears began to fall onto her cheeks, mingling with the rain. What good was it going to do her if she just laid here, in the cold street, in the middle of for what seemed to her no man's land, somewhere she had no recognition of the streets, the buildings or any other surroundings. She pulled herself up and began running once again, trying to clear the panic from her mind. Croskins, Piethsed, Hayes-Hunter, Vader, the street names blurred as she studied them, calculating and guessing each turn. Losing herself in her thoughts.  
Then there came the footsteps.  
They'd been there for a while now. A steady beat against the pavement following her own, stopping when she did, taking every turn, following every street, staying at a distance where their master appeared a shadow in the torrential rains.  
Fear began to creep into her heart. Who was it? What did they want? Just another lost soul searching for refuge from these storms?  
She began to run even faster as her imagination took over, tossing about ideas of blood, and murder, of thieves and rapists. She was once again no longer watching where she was going. She did not see the pot hole in the road ahead. And as she ran she turned her head, squinting in the rain, hoping they were gone....  
"AAAHHHH!" Her foot was caught in the hole, and she fell with a startled cry. Her ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle. She tried to get up, but her leg gave out from under her with mind numbing pain as she crumpled back down to the street.  
Now what was she going to do?   
And then she heard them again. The footsteps, coming nearer with every passing moment, an urgency to them, ready to pounce upon their prey.  
Fear clutched her now, sending her into a panic. What could she do? She wanted to scream for help, but doubted that anyone would hear her cries. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a hand was laid on her shoulder.  
She jumped and cried out, opening her eyes to see...  
"DARIEN!"   
He was drenched, clothes clinging to his athletic body, his midnight black hair matted to his forehead, eyes full of concern.  
"Serena, are you okay?" He asked as his gaze met hers and her heart began to pound in her chest. His eyes...  
She shook herself out of her stupor, "I was trying to get to the temple and I got lost and... I think I tripped in a pot hole..." She murmured as he knelt down beside her examining her ankle, his soft, powerful hands running over her bare skin sending a shivers up her spine.   
Before she knew what was happening he was picking her up, cradling her in his arms, as he began to walk in the direction they'd both come from.  
"I think that you've sprained your ankle, my apartment isn't too far from here." He said gruffly as she squealed in surprise and looked up at him questioningly.  
A comfortable silence fell between them as he walked through the pounding rain, street after street, after a while their surroundings becoming more and more familiar. Each lost in their own thoughts.   
Serena could feel nothing but him. His powerful arms, holding her tight to his chest, his breath, warm against her face, his heart, a soothing solid beat...She reveled in the slight huskiness of his breathing, the tang of his cologne...  
Darien risked a glance down at her. She was so beautiful, and here she was once again in his arms. Maybe it was supposed to be this way... always coming to this one conclusion. Serena in his arms. He shouldn't be doing this, he should bring her home. But that was at least another mile from where they were...  
"Darien," Serena began, breaking the silence and his train of thought, "Why were you following me?"  
He stopped for a moment and looked down at her, adjusting her in his arms. "I was just leaving the Starlight Diner, where I'd met Andrew and Rita for a late lunch, when I saw you. You were running, and I was worried, I thought that perhaps something had happened, that someone was in trouble." He scolded himself for lying to her, but at least it was partly true. He'd been concerned for her safety alone, no others. And then she'd been hurt, because of him.  
She frowned, confused, "Then why didn't you catch up to me or at least shout my name?"  
she asked.  
"I wasn't sure it was you." He lied again. He'd known it was her after just one block, he'd seen the blonde pigtails.  
"Oh," she sighed, almost disappointed it seemed.  
"Here we are," he said softly as the the apartment building lobby appeared as he opened the door, grateful for the change of situation. Maybe this was a bad idea...  
**********  
Her hair swirled around her as she raised her staff to the sky, a hoarse, grating laugh filled the air. The storm was growing stronger, the dark power was nearly oppressive. Soon the Sailor Scouts would appear, ready to challenge, and then she would capture the Moon soldier, their leader, would make her bend to her will, and in one final strike against them, kill her...  
**********  
Darien had toweled off and changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt in the bathroom as Serena laid on his bed, trying to keep her mind off of the pain in her ankle, remembering the last time she'd lain in this bed, next to him, the sun setting on the horizon, his strong arms around her, as their lips had met...  
"Here we are." He said somewhat uncomfortably as he pulled a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt out of one of his drawers and came over to where she was. He looked at the bandages they'd put on her ankle. It would be few days before it healed.  
He handed her another towel and she dried off to the best of her ability. She began to struggle to undo the back of her blouse, unable to unbutton the top of it to pull it off. Her eyes met his and he reached behind her and unbuttoned it.  
He helped her take her uniform off, trying to keep his eyes off of her now scantily clad body, his hands lingering against her soft skin....  
GET A GRIP! He scolded himself. This wasn't some cheazy porn flick. This was him and Serena, and she needed his help, she couldn't do this on her own. They pulled the sweat shirt on over her head. Now came the hard part. Serena winced as Darien gently tried to lift her leg to slip on the sweat pants, but it was to no prevail. She was in too much pain. He looked up and saw the tears coursing down her flushed cheeks, "I'm sorry Sere, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
She shook her head, wanting to scream, why couldn't she control these emotions? How could he have these powers over her? "It's not that Darien, I..." Her voice trailed off as he wiped her tears away, moving closer, their faces inches apart. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Pain that he'd caused.  
She choked back a sob as she met his gaze, his eyes were so yearning...the deep royal blue a reflecting pool of conflicting emotions.  
Darien caressed her cheek with his fingertips. He could no longer resist her.   
"Darien..." she murmured as their lips met, her body trembling.  
He wrapped his arms around her, giving in to his temptations. It had been so long...  
The pain of their separation was too much... he needed her.  
He lost himself in the warmth of her soft mouth, the gentle curves of her body, he openly cried, his tears mingling with hers...  
("Oh Darien, finally we can be together for all eternity..."  
"You must stay away from Serenity...")  
He couldn't go on any longer without her. That he was certain of this now. It was like the breath of life was once again coursing though his veins.   
(Just as their lips met, the floor gave away... "SERENA!!!!")  
He was a whole person once again if just for this one moment. The torches of love warmed his spirit as he felt her trembling hand against his cheek, the rain still pounding on the windows, lightning flickered outside, the thunder roared.   
The kiss ended slowly, leaving both of them breathless.  
(The fate of the world..."Princess Serenity will die.....") The voice screamed in his mind.   
"Serena..." He began cautiously looking for the right words.   
She waited patiently for him to continue, her emotions running rampant in her heart.   
Darien took a deep breath and hated himself. Loathed himself more than he'd ever before. He grimaced, "This is wrong Serena. We shouldn't have..."  
Serena pulled away from him, and he almost reached out towards her...  
"What just happened was not an accident Darien. And it most definitely was not a mistake! What's going on Darien? Why are you doing this to me, to us?" Her eyes were livid, her tone hysteric.  
He looked away, torn.  
"Darien, just tell me the truth, you owe me that much, just tell me the damned truth." She whispered, unshed tears threatening to fall.   
Darien stood up, and leaned against the wall, shaking his head, "Serena... I can't..."  
Her instincts reacted with lightning speed. She reached for the phone just as it rang. "What is it Raye?" She asked as she checked the caller id.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SERENA TSUKINO? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE? YOU DAMN BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!" Raye roared.  
"It's a long story." Serena said absent mindedly as she looked up at Darien who was now pacing in front of the bed, his face a maelstrom of unreadable expressions. Her heart sank as Raye said,  
"That can wait until later. We've got trouble. This is no real storm Serena, Emerald is up to something, that's all that we could get out of the fire reading. We think that she's after Reeni again. Lita, Mina and Ami are already on their way down to the docks where the fire claims the real eye of the storm is. Be there as fast as your ass can get you there."   
"Raye, I..." Serena had begun, but Raye had already hung up.  
"Damn it!" She cursed as she set the cordless phone down, burying her head in her hands. Why couldn't Emerald just fuck off for a few hours? Why now?  
Darien looked up from his thoughts, his eyes clouded over. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Serena sighed, "Raye said that there's trouble and that we should head down to the docks."   
"What about your ankle?" He asked concern breaking through to the surface of his voice.  
She shrugged. "Life goes on. Sailor Moon is needed. I guess I'll just do my best, hopefully the transformation won't let the sprain carry over."  
Silence fell over the room. Their eyes met and he looked away. Serena felt her hopes crumble. Why was he doing this?   
*********  
Prince Endymion was out in the royal gardens, spending time with his beloved.   
The past few days had gone by so quickly. He studied the Crescent moon pearl ring in his hand...  
Serenity...  
She stood there not even 10 yards from him, kneeling in the soft grasses, the glowering sun setting her golden tresses aflame. Her face buried in the roses. He smiled, she was indeed a divine creature.  
She turned around, her lilac gown clinging to her subtle curves, and smiled.  
"Oh, Endy." She sighed as she twirled, laughing as he caught her in his arms.  
He smiled as their lips met, relishing her touch.   
He pulled back, gazing into her azure eyes. He wasn't quite sure as to how to go about doing this... He took a deep breath.  
"Sere, Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest, a flight or fight adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
Her eyes grew wide, unshed tears glittering in the twilight,  
"Oh, Yes Endy. Yes I will."  
She laughed as he joyfully spun her around in the air, and she closed her eyes as he brought her face to his for a kiss... If only there were more moments like these...  
*********  
They ran through the deserted streets, through the pouring rain towards the docks.  
Her: trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle, and the confusion of the past hour,  
Him: trying to find the words to say to make it all better, and mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle.  
Only a block to go.   
Sailor Moon could hear a distant roar of fire. The fight had already begun.   
As they neared the scene a war zone appeared before them.  
"Venus Crescent Beam... Smash!"  
The four scouts encircled Emerald, each unleashing her powers at simultaneous times.   
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
"Jupiter... Thunder Claps... Zap!"  
"Mars... Celestial Fire... Surround!"  
Emerald cackled, flipping her hair over one shoulder. Easily throwing off their attacks.  
"Nice try girls, but I'm afraid that you've amused me long enou...AAHHH!" She cried out, reaching for her cheek, blood tricked down her face. A red rose rested in the ground behind her.  
A menacing voice spoke from the surrounding darkness,  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, and on behalf of the Moon I will Punish you Emerald!" Serena appeared from the shadows, hell bent on destroying the bitch right then and there.  
Jupiter breathed a sigh of relief. "Sailor Moon!"  
"Thank God you're here!" Mercury shouted from where she stood, drooped over with weariness.  
Raye snorted, "It's about time!"   
"Glad you decided to show girlfriend!" Mina declared as she ran towards her friend.  
"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the little moon star herself. You pretty little fool, you actually believe that you can defeat me?"   
Serena put her hands on her hips, and laughed. "Damn straight, and please, spare me the whole goddess of darkness shit."  
Emerald hissed angrily, "Time to say good-bye!"   
With a bark of fury she let loose a despotic flurry of electric bolts, Serena's back arched as she cried out in pain.  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter screamed.  
Mina gasped.  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask dove in front of her taking the brunt of the attack, collapsing in her arms.  
Serena held him to her, rocking him in her embrace.   
"Darien, Darien, speak to me, please, Darien!"  
Emerald snorted contemptuously, "How sweet."  
He opened his eyes slowly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
"Serena... you have the power. End it here, end it now." He murmured.  
She smiled down at him and gently brushed some of his unruly bangs out of his eyes.  
"Anything for you." She whispered in his ear as she laid him down on the soft grasses.  
Sailor Moon limped foreword, blood dripping from her nose.  
"You're time is up Emerald!"  
The Sailor Scouts joined hands, determination etched across their faces.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
Serena let her head roll back as masses of power began to manifest in the surrounding air.  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
All together now, "Sailor Planet Power!"  
Their cries were drowned out by the roar of the uncontrollable supernova they released, a brilliant white fire engulfing all it encountered in flames.  
Emerald let out a piercing howl as the fires consumed her.  
Darien gawked, wide eyed at the scene before him from where he lay, as the pounding rain began to slow it's fall.  
The scouts settled back to the ground weary and drained.  
Sailor Mercury scanned the sky,  
"Where did she go?"  
Her words hung heavily in the air, the storms had abruptly stopped.  
Each one searched the faces of the others, looking for answers to unasked questions.  
Until Dariens' and Serenas' eyes met...  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!"  
An eruption of satanic energy struck Sailor Moon from the skies above.  
Emerald appeared from behind the clouds, scorched, and ragged. Her irritating laugh echoing in the short silence that followed her attack.  
"I told you that I was invincible. Not even your most potent assault could defeat me! You are defenseless!"  
Serena lay on the ground, weakened by the blast.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars ran towards her but to no prevail, Emerald released another ghastly bolt of electricity, the scouts doubled over in agony, Serena moaned.  
Darien crawled to her, ignoring the blinding pain.  
'I must protect her...'  
"Now Sailor Moon, you are mine!"  
A globe of wicked violet energy encased Serena, and a ferocious swirling funnel of darkness appeared.  
They all stood helpless, shocked, not knowing what to do.  
Venus choked back a cry of surprise.   
"Serena!" Darien cried out, stumbling to his feet, his hand outstretched towards her.  
Her eyes wide, she looked down upon him. Terror, grief, and an almost understanding filled them. She smiled sadly as a single tear coursed down her cheek, as she whispered: Goodbye Darien.  
The finality of the moment was frightening.  
And then she was gone.  
"NO! SERENA! NO!" Wracked with sobs he sank to his knees, this couldn't be happening. "Don't leave me! SERENA!"  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury each stood in silence, stunned, grieving the loss of their leader, their friend. Each lost in their own memories.  
"Follow if you dare Tuxedo Mask!" Emerald taunted from the storms above.  
His heart was a bleeding pulp of unimaginable pain and regret... He'd stayed away, done as he was told...and now she was gone...  
Darien gazed up at the bleak skies, the funnel's dark powers encompassing all they encountered. She was in there. And she could still be alive...  
He slowly climbed to his feet, rage coursing through his veins. Emerald would not get away with this. She would pay a heavy price indeed. He glanced at Jupiter,  
"Take care of Reeni for me, help her fight the future." He murmured.  
'Don't worry my love, I'm coming...'  
With a single leap he disappeared into the omnipotent mass, in search of his beloved.  
It vanished behind him leaving only darkness in it's wake.  
*******************************************************************  
So??? What did you think??? Is it that lame??? I'll try to have part two out in at the most two weeks. So watch for it. It will come. AND PLEASE E-MAIL ME WITH ANY THOUGHTS OR CRITICISMS. I'm dying to know what you all think!!!  
Until next time boys and girls! Later. 


	2. Chapter 2

So all of the usual disclaimers apply here...etc...Okay, here is the second chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for your input!  
Promises Fulfilled  
  
*********  
  
They stood on the balcony; the pre dawn light cast a strange glow over the gardens. He had a preoccupied look upon his face as he sipped his coffee. Ever since he'd received that message the day before from his generals he'd seemed so distant, and he refused to talk civilly about it. She sighed, shaking her head. It was now or never.  
  
"Endy, what's bothering you?" She asked daring to peek out of the corner of her eye at him. His expression grew hard.  
  
"What do you mean Serenity?" He asked, calmly taking another sip as he turned away.  
  
Serenity turned to him her eyes aflame, "What do I mean? You have spent the last twenty-four hours in a distracted, temperamental daze. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ENDYMION?" She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face her. Angered, she wanted to get to the center of this storm.  
  
He scowled, his voice rising, "A war Princess, one that you seemingly have not concerned yourself with. A war of good versus evil, but unlike in your damned fairy tales the good is losing these battles and evil may prevail in the end. The fate of the universe is resting upon the lives of two people Serenity. That's what's bothering me. That is what's on the minds of every other person in this damned kingdom. You and me Serenity! Our love, our hopes, our dreams!"  
  
She turned away the tears coursing down her cheeks. Of course, she knew, she just hadn't been willing to admit it. Ever since that kiss they'd shared a week before on this same balcony during the ball, it seemed every eye was on her, everyone thrilled with the news of their engagement, asking when the wedding was to be. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She loved him, he loved her. What more were they all asking for? She wasn't ready for marriage. She was only 16! He was nearly 21! She knew with all of her heart that Endymion was whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, that she wanted him to be the father of her children, but she wasn't ready for the responsibilities of marriage, or of the thrown!  
  
"You think I don't know that Endy? You think I don't feel the pressure as well? I love you, and right now that's all I can give, I..." Her voice was lost in her tears.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Serenity, my love, I understand what you are going through right now. I know you don't feel that you are ready to marry just yet, and I will respect that decision, but Beryl and her troops are advancing everyday upon us. She will destroy us if we do not do something! Anything! Our men and women are being slaughtered on the outskirts of the solar system. General Malachite is not sure we can sustain many more losses."  
  
"Like I said, I love you Endy, that's all I know right now. The war just seems so far away."  
  
She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her soft tresses.   
  
"I know Sere, if only it would stay that way..."  
  
*********  
  
Jupiter ran after him, "Tuxedo Mask! Damn you, you fool!"  
  
She kicked violently at the soft dirt, raising a maelstrom of dust.  
  
Sailor Venus shook her head, "What are we supposed to do now? We can't just sit here and...let them..." She stopped in mid sentence, her eyes on Lita, who had collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Let them die, you mean." Mercury choked on her own words.  
  
"STOP IT! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! We need to stop acting like sniffling school girls, we're Sailor Scouts, born, bred, and trained, and we're too much of a group of scrappers to just give up like this!" Sailor Mars shook a fist at the skies above, "Emerald you bitch, where the hell are you hiding now?"  
  
Ami put a restraining hand on Mars's arm, "Raye, she's gone, they're all gone. I can't get any readings. We have no idea where she took Darien and Serena."  
  
"What the hell are we going to do then?" She bitterly asked, repeating Venus's earlier question. "What can we do? We don't know where they are, how to follow them. What are Luna and Artemis going to say? And Reeni? What are we going to do without them?" Raye picked up a stone and heaved it with all of her might into the swirling ocean below.  
  
"I just feel so damned helpless. Like I could've done something more."  
  
"Join the club." Mina muttered staring off into the distance, her hands on her hips. Tears spilling onto her cheeks from her soft gray eyes.  
  
Lita wrapped her arms around her knees and glared up at the clouds, the rain pelting against her face. This couldn't be happening. Sailor Moon was their leader, their Princess, the one they'd searched so long for, right under their noses the entire time. She was their friend, their confidant... she couldn't be gone. Jupiter didn't want to face tomorrow if there was to be no more laughter...  
  
And Darien...   
  
She smiled sadly as the tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"All we can do is hope and have faith."  
  
*********  
  
The nebulae in which he was now lost was a time stream of memories he didn't want to have to face.  
  
"SERENA!?!?" His voice cracked with his weariness. He stumbled foreword as images of his past assaulted him from all directions...  
  
"Complete amnesia, no recollection of his past whatsoever."  
  
The orphanage...  
  
"Help me Tuxedo Mask...."  
  
Serena... OH SERENA!  
  
He had to find Serena! He had to!   
  
The grief came back to him, like a cancer choking his lungs, his throat, his heart. There had not been a day when it hadn't come back to him like this, with knifing pain, yet he hadn't allowed himself to give in, for fear of losing her forever... and without her laughter, without the wry glint of amusement in her eyes, without the scent of her hair and the solace of her arms wrapped around him, there was only night without end. He had to find her here! He just had to! Despite doing as he'd been forewarned to do, she'd still been taken from him- and he would not let her become one of the lost souls left to haunt his dreams and the shadows of his days... for life would lose all meaning without her...  
  
"The Rainbow crystals will be mine!"  
  
The Negaverse...  
  
"Serena's... Sailor Moon?"  
  
The Doom Tree...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Beryl...  
  
"Oh Darien, come back to me!"  
  
The Moon Kingdom...  
  
"We are free."  
  
"NOOOO!" He fell to his knees, his head buried in his hands. A sob escaped his throat.   
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Her irritating laugh filled the air.  
  
"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet..." Emerald cackled.  
  
"I don't fucking want to see anymore!"  
  
He glared at her and she returned the gesture, his arm throbbing with pain. What if he couldn't find Serena? What if... He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No! She was not dead! She couldn't be.... he would rather die a thousand deaths than to ever have to face a day without knowing she was out there, alive, and breathing. Everything was going so damned fast. One moment she'd been lying in his arms, her lips pressed against his, the next she was being swept off into some distant dimension...  
  
"Where did you take Sailor Moon?!"  
  
Emerald snorted, "No, you listen here you impertinent, insignificant little upstart, soon the darkness shall overpower your pathetic diminutive planet Earth and the Negamoon shall reign. And I will personally see to it that your precious Moon princess will be no more!"  
  
Darien stood up slowly; vehemently glaring at Emerald as he brushed his sweat soaked bangs out of his despondent sapphire eyes, "Over my dead body."  
  
She smiled coldly, a dark glint to her dead eyes. "So be it."  
  
*********  
  
Malachite slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
The boy bowed his head in silence, fearing the wrath of the great Earth general. The news was not good.  
  
"Seven-thousand troops wiped out in a single attack, approximately one million civilian deaths as of oh-two hundred hours... the fighting continues in the northern..."  
  
Prince Endymion rested his head in his hands. His people were dying. No longer able to listen to the boy as he read the latest list of casualties and damage, he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the images of carnage and blood shed...  
  
What were they going to do? It seemed like a no win situation. With each victory, Beryl seemingly became stronger, millions upon millions were dying throughout the Universe under her satanic rule, and one by one, the planets of the Silver Millennium were falling...  
  
Serenity was waiting for him on the balcony. They were to attend a ball in honor of their engagement. His beautiful Sere... How her mere touch sent a tingling spark of fire up his spine, setting his desires aflame. How the slightest smile could make his pulse race with anticipation... and her eyes... no words could express the depth and understanding, the love radiating from those seemingly windows to her soul...  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Startled from his daze, Endymion looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"There is more yet... during the attack, they destroyed our planetary shield system. Somehow, Beryl is finding out our battle strategies before we even finalize them; it's beyond even our central intelligence. I'm sorry sir, but the news gets worse..."  
  
"Yes?" He asked impatiently once more.  
  
The boy gulped, sweat began to bead on his forehead. "The troops report that the capital city has been demolished and... the fighting is soon to spread to the Moon, which appears to be Beryl's primary target..."  
  
*********  
  
('Don't shut me out of your life! I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you! Even if the world collapses, I just want us to be together!')  
  
Tuxedo Mask slammed into the wall with a cry of pain.   
  
He flinched as her irritating laugh assaulted his ears. Emerald continued to bombard him with grisly bolts of power...  
  
("Every moment I spend with you seems like a dream..."  
  
He took her hands in his, the wind whipping his hair about his face, and smiled, "Ditto.")  
  
Darien spun in mid air as he rappelled off of the wall, a shower of roses exploding from his grasp, striking their target with deadly accuracy...  
  
(He slid to the floor, his back up against the door. Her sobs could be heard from the other side... "Why does it have to be this way?")  
  
"Enough with the games cape boy, fight like a man..." She snarled as she flew back, her arms waving high above her head... as she sent a brilliant flash of light pummeling towards him...  
  
Darien did not see it coming. At the last possible moment he whirled sharply to his left, but was unable to dodge the oncoming carnage.  
  
He was thrown across the room by the blast, crumpling to the ground, nearly unconscious.  
  
'I've got to get up... I must save her...'   
  
He tried to stand, only to collapse once again under the strain. His energy drained he could feel consciousness leaving him. The pain was almost unbearable. He couldn't go on anymore.   
  
'Darien, please, you must... try again. I believe in you!'  
  
Could that be?  
  
"Serena!" He moaned, only to berate himself. It was just another one of Emerald's mind games...  
  
'No, Darien it is me, please you must be strong. Believe in the power of our love. It is all that can get us through these hells...'  
  
"Where are you?" he asked, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.  
  
'You will find me, in time.'  
  
He rolled onto his side, confused... Emerald's irritating cackle echoing off of the chamber walls as she gloated in victory, "The great Prince of Earth... nothing but a mere mortal, weakened by his own pathetic emotions..Ha...."  
  
"I can't do it alone..."  
  
'I am never far from you.'  
The memories fading into his past he flexed his hand as he tested his pain.  
  
It was now or never. He could either lay here and die, leaving her, the scouts and the Universe in the hands of the enemy, or he could at least go down fighting...  
  
'You can do this, I'll stand by you to the grave and beyond...'  
  
He lay there a moment longer, pulling every once of strength from his reserves... feeling her devotion and will power wash over him, revitalized, he rose silently to his feet, catching Emerald off guard. Within moments, he felt the power coursing through his veins, howling in his ears as it emancipated in the surrounding air...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Emerald writhed in pain as she was bombarded by Tuxedo Mask's effulgent, bursts of energy. He fell to his knees, his strength quickly depleting...  
  
For their past...  
  
For the present day injustices...  
  
And for their future...  
  
She fell back, her entire being scorched, bloodied and battered she disappeared, sobbing, her last cry ringing in his ears...  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
*********  
  
Lita ran over the hill, towards Raye's temple. Two days had passed since Darien and Serena had been lost.  
  
Life had gone on. Difficult, yes... but...  
  
She shook her head as the tears began to glisten in her eyes... NO!   
  
She sighed as she spotted Ami ahead of her and waved.   
  
"Have you spoken to Artemis or Luna yet today?"  
  
Lita shook her head once more, "No, but Mina said that they'd discovered an entrance into some type of dimensional warp zone that they think might lead us to where Emerald may have taken Darien and Serena. However, it's doubtful. It may just be some type of time disruption from the gravitational pull of a black hole."  
  
Ami laughed, "Massive words coming from you!"  
  
Lita cracked a smile.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?" Mina poked her head out of Raye's window.  
  
"Get your asses in gear, we have Sailor business to attend to!" That had to be Raye...  
  
Ami grabbed Lita's arm and pulled her foreword.  
  
"So, how is the parental plan coming along?"  
  
Ami ran a hand through her voluptuous, cropped hair. "They're falling for it. But I don't know how much longer we can keep up the charade. It's difficult making the audio messages from Serena to her parents. And what are we going to do if we don't get them back within the next two weeks? The tutoring camp that Ms. Hiruna told us about lets out on the twenty-first, and her parents will obviously expect her to come home... I just hope that..." She swiped at her eyes. They'd all tried so hard to be brave. What if they'd truly lost Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? They couldn't fight the Negamoon without them! It seemed like their situation was hopeless. They had no idea as to where to even start the search! Lita placed a comforting hand on Ami's arm. "We'll find them. It's destiny. They're meant to live on. As are we... we just have got to keep it together girl."  
  
Ami nodded slowly as her gaze drifted up to the blue skies above. The two friends stood silent for a moment. A vigil for their lost friends, a plea for their safe return sent out on unseen winds... crossing time and space...  
  
Mina appeared flustered, "You guys I swear Raye is blowing some major steam and..."  
  
"HURRY IT UP YOU SCOUTS ARE BECOMING MORE AND MORE PUDDING BRAINED LIKE SERENA EVERYDAY!"  
  
The three friends exchanged amused glances and smiled. Laughing hysterically, they sprinted towards the temple entrance.   
  
Perhaps, Ami thought sadly, Life could go on... Perhaps...  
  
*********  
  
The Earth was lying in waste, his parents were dead, and the Moon Kingdom was to be no more.  
  
It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Serenity gazed into his eyes as their final moments neared. Fairy tales never ended like this...  
  
A sob escaped her throat as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips hard against hers.  
  
Passion, understanding, and a sense of eternity lingered in the air as she pulled back just far enough so that their lips were no longer touching.   
  
"I love you Endy." She whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"And I love you Sere."  
  
He kissed her forehead gently, his fingers tracing her tears...  
  
Her cackle could be heard in the distance, as the air of death grew nearer. The beginning of the end... His cry of terror barely could be heard over the rumble of thunder as Endymion was torn from her embrace by the torrential forces of the nearby explosions. Serenity fell to the marble floor, blood trickling down the side of her face as she was hit by falling shards of glass.   
  
"Endymion! What is happening???" She shrieked in confusion.  
  
"Run Sere, Just run!" He yelped.  
  
She staggered to her feet, Her eyes wide and brimming with tears.   
  
"No Endy! I won't leave you!"  
  
Throwing caution aside she took a running start and leapt off of the balcony...   
  
"Serenity NO!"  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
...She hit an updraft of the raging storms and strained to reach him... their fingertips met, just before their eyes...  
  
And a blast of infinite darkness struck them as they both fell back into oblivion...  
  
*********  
So there you go. The finale will be up within a few weeks. It's finished, it just needs some editing since I wrote it so long ago. Stay tuned folks. There will be more to come. 


	3. Finale

Ah yes... the finale... How sweet it is to be done. Thanks for the input and encouragement! Enjoy.  
Jae  
********  
Darien ran through the darkness towards her voice.  
There was no pain, there was no fear, there was only Serena.  
And their memories...  
She was the single thread of sanity in his mind.  
He closed his eyes and leaned against a wall for support as he caught his breath. The seemingly never-ending maze before him...  
'Where are you Serena?'  
He began to run again despite the ache of his entire body.  
Each pounding step bringing him closer and closer...  
...and then, he saw her. Like the breath of life in the aftermath of war...She lay still, as though asleep, her expression peaceful...  
"Serena!" He shrieked as he staggered towards her... just let her be okay, just let her be okay...  
His only warning was a loathsome shriek of laughter...  
The air cackled with electricity as Emerald mercilessly attacked from above.   
Darien winced in agony as her lightning grazed his shoulder. 'Serena... please...'  
The fog grew thicker as he made his way towards her shrouded figure. His heart began to pound in his chest as Serena stirred from where she lay on the bier.  
So close...  
And yet so far...  
He'd fought valiantly but it was to no prevail, for just as Serena emerged from her narcotic trance Emerald discharged a mass of power, one so immense the force of it echoed within the surrounding chambers. The pallid electric sphere struck Tuxedo Mask in the chest.  
"Darien!" Her cry pierced the air as she reached out towards him as he fell to the ground, his body convulsing.  
Serena lunged forward and clawed to his side, gathering him in her arms, cradling his head against her chest. Her body wracked with sobs.  
"No! Please no!"  
Emerald grinned, and disappeared, her crowing still ringing in Serena's ears, her mission accomplished.  
His eyes opened slowly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he groaned in pain.  
"Serena..."  
Her eyes widened with fear as they met his.... the truth was there: he was dying.  
He knew it. She knew it. Neither had the courage to voice it.   
Serena soothingly ran her hand through his silken hair, silent tears splashing upon her cheeks.  
Darien's forehead beaded with sweat as he felt himself growing weaker. The end was indeed near...  
He reached up, his hand trembling, his fingers caressing her cheek, tracing the soft contours of her face.  
"I'm sorry Sere, I tried to protect you, I..." His breath becoming short... his voice lost, drowned by his own crimson blood. An overwhelming fear began to engulf him as she kissed his fingertips while they traced her lips.  
"Please forgive me Serena..."  
Serena smiled sadly as she gazed into his eyes, a desperate blue whirlpool of fear, regret and... love...  
"Oh Darien..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned closer. "I love you, I always have and I always will."  
Her tears mingled with his as their lips met ever so gently, passionately. Words were obsolete...  
He couldn't die... not now... no...  
... If I could ask for only one thing, just one thing in my entire life...  
She reluctantly pulled away, her heart pounding in her chest as each agonizing moment passed...  
Darien's gaze locked onto the delicate azure that were the eyes of his beloved...  
This couldn't be the end...   
How could fate be so cruel?  
"We will meet again...I love you..." his words dying on his lips as he grew limp in her arms.  
An overpowering tidal wave of grief... he was gone...  
"NOOOOO!" She rocked him in her embrace, hysterical. Her body convulsing with sobs, all self-control lost as she buried her face in his chest, the irrepressible emptiness...  
A destiny forever lost....  
Eternity no more...  
"DARIEN! Don't leave me! Please NOOOOOO!"  
*********  
Emerald ran a hand through her hair, as Diamond grew nearer. She felt her pulse quicken as his lips parted to speak...  
"Emerald, what has become of Tuxedo Mask?"  
She laughed meticulously as she planted her hands on her hips.  
"He is dying."  
Diamond shook his head in disbelief, "Dying? You left him dying, where?"  
"With the moon child."  
Diamond growled, and raised his hands in the air. "You imbecile! Did it not occur to you that she may be able to heal him?"  
Emerald grew flustered under his dark gaze, despite the obvious stupidity of his reaction, "Sir, I... I assumed that..."  
A snicker came from somewhere behind her.  
She rolled her eyes as she turned to where he materialized nearby, recomposing herself. "Laugh it up Sapphire, but both you and I know that he doesn't stand a chance of survival, the girl is powerless within our borders and even you must be able to comprehend that."  
Sapphire smiled wryly.   
"Well then, if you are so eager to please Diamond, and so confident that your actions were valid, then perhaps we should hurry to the scene of the confrontation and see just what you have accomplished."  
"I think that's an excellent idea." She said smugly. Smiling to herself, unable to control her gloating as the three of them dissipated from the control center into the dungeon chambers she began to giggle something ferocious.  
Sapphire groaned, "Spare us."  
*********  
No more tears to cry...  
She lay beside him, beyond exhausted as she prepared herself for oblivion. He'd said that he loved her... all along he'd loved her... She could still feel his touch, the warmth of his kiss, how he'd wrap his arms around her just so...   
'With your flesh torn from flesh  
I am forsaken to grieve alone  
the devastating floods,  
the phantasmal cold   
and searing heat  
an eclipse of the sun  
a bleak winter unfolds...  
Darkness come take me  
spare me this pain  
as the all encompassing emptiness hurtles me towards oblivion's reign....'  
A dry sob escaped her throat as she pounded the floor in rage.  
"This isn't fair! Why the hell does this always happen to us? Why can't we just be together damn it, that's all I've ever wanted, all I've ever asked for!" She roared with fury, throwing back her head, her chest heaving, "and I can't go on alone, I can't... I can't do it alone, I need him, I need him, Darien, oh Darien... no more, this is going to end here... what's Sailor Moon without Tuxedo Mask? All I can see of myself, I see in your eyes, I'm nothing without you... Darien forgive me, but I'm not strong enough, I...." She leaned foreword peering down at his lifeless body, and tenderly ran a hand across his cheek.  
"This isn't right."  
Serena yelped, startled from her wallowing.  
Wide eyed she gazed up at the figure levitating above her.  
"Who are you?"  
The young women smirked, brushing long strands of evergreen hair from her face as she simply said,  
"Sailor Pluto, at your assistance your highness."  
She inhaled sharply, her mouth gaped open, "Sailor Pluto? Where have you been all this time? How did you get here?"  
Pluto laughed amiably, "One question at a time dear, one question at a time. My name is Setsuna, I guard the gates of time. I can easily pass through each dimension. I am here because the time continuum has been disrupted." She shook her head sadly, "This wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Tell me about it." Serena said softly as tears filled her vision. She brushed her fingertips once more across his cheek; he was cold...  
Pluto shifted her weight uncomfortably, the scene before her sending shivers up her spine. She watched silently as the Princess, with her delicate hands trembling hovered over the Prince, caressing his face with her genial touch. How could it have come to this? It was so overwhelming; she could FEEL the oppressing sadness in the air. She tried to stay emotionless, indifferent to what her perception was acquiring, it wasn't her place to undo what was done... but how could she just sit back and watch as destiny came apart at the seams? Pluto smiled sadly at the Moon Princess and her fallen knight, she had to do what she had to do.... etiquette or not... She struggled with her decision a moment longer...  
"He isn't dead." Her abrupt words caused the young queen to glare disdainfully at her.  
"What did you just say?" She asked, her voice shrill.  
"He isn't dead. He's in a state of suspended animation. Time as stopped. I needed to investigate the situation."  
The silence that had followed was broken when Setsuna quietly chanted,   
*"Though dying suns and midnight's grim,  
And treachery and faith gone dim,  
Whatever dark the world my send  
Still lovers meet at journey's end...*  
Nothing is set in stone, the future is always conforming to events from the past, but this one, this one is just too much. The stability of the universe can not handle a blow like this. My job is to preserve the future, and to protect past mistakes... normally there would be nothing I could do to help in such a situation, but... I can't let him die... the future would collapse, circumstances call for desperate measures to prevent the genocide and destruction that would occur if King Endymion dies today, here and now. The future rests in both of your hands and... despite protocol... I am going to give you your lives back."  
Serena sat there for a moment, her heart leaping in her chest as more pieces to the ever confusing and unfolding puzzle began to fall into place... Endymion-Darien? Darien king? There would be a future for them, together? The fate of the Universe....  
"How is it done?"  
"Quite easily in fact.. You will return to your time, and leave this dismal dimension. Your memories shall be intact, he will be animate once more, and you will be able to continue your struggle against the forces you will face until the darkest days of the future. What happens then is not yet known, for it is still unfolding from the tales of time. But at least now justice and virtue stand a chance of survival..."  
Setsuna silently assured herself once more that they would.  
Serena's eyes brimmed with tears once more, another chance... home...  
"Please, tell me. What happens in the future?"  
Setsuna shook her head, " I have already told you too much. You will find out in time for only time can tell."  
Serena smiled, thoroughly confused by Setsuna, her demeanor and her words, but trembling with joy, there was going to be a future for them all...  
She pulled Darien into her arms as the air around them began to shimmer and streaks of light began to emancipate. She looked up at Sailor Pluto, and smiled.  
"Farewell child, may the torch of your love burn forever. But heed my words, this will not happen again, I can not give you anymore chances. Despite the circumstances."  
Sailor Moon nodded, "I understand."  
Setsuna closed her eyes, her body erect as she eased herself into a trance like state as she began to conjure the winds of time. Setsuna spread her arms and cast her staff towards the heavens above, her chant rising from undertones to a defiant roar... Powerful winds began to pummel Serena and Darien from all directions, she gripped him even tighter... Pluto's hair fluttered in the gale...  
"I'll be seeing you in the future my Queen..." Her words were almost drowned out by the blustering screeches.  
"So long for now." Serena caught one last glimpse of Setsuna, moments before the world brilliantly flashed before her eyes and quickly grew dark...  
*********  
Emerald's crude and obnoxious laughter abruptly ended as her eyes surveyed the scene before her...  
The chamber was empty...  
Sailor Moon and.... Tuxedo Mask.... were GONE?  
"EMERALD!"  
She turned sharply, her eyes and her voice expressing her own exasperation.  
"My lord... Prince Diamond they were here a moment ago... I..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes met his and she truly began to comprehend his anger.  
"You incompetent, ARGH!"  
He fell silent, his chest heaving, breath ragged and face red.  
"I'm sorry sir, I have failed you." She whispered, her chest tight in anticipation of the worst.  
Diamond was silent for a moment. Then just shook his head sadly.  
"It was too good to be true... I... don't fail me again Emerald, or you'll not live to regret it."  
"Yes my lord."  
With that, he turned his back to them and departed through a shrouded fog of mist into some unknown realm of the palace.  
********  
The waves crashed against the rocks below. She stood there in the moonlight, watching him from a distance, as his black hair whipped in the slight breeze. Her ecstatic reunion with the other scouts still fresh in her memory.  
Stars began to sprinkle the sky above as twilight fell upon the city of Tokyo. He turned from his silent vigil as she began to approach him. She stopped a few feet from him, her eyes upturned to the sky.  
"Beautiful night, don't you agree?" She asked softly as she lifted her face to the cool wind that blew off the water.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as the girl standing before me."  
She inhaled sharply as her eyes met his.  
Nothing could stand between them now.  
Serena ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes, elated by the feel of her embrace.  
"Oh Darien... if only you knew..." She began as silent tears coursed down her rosy cheeks.  
"How I've yearned for this moment..." He whispered as he pulled back, just far enough for their eyes to meet. His fingers tracing her tears as he murmured, "I...I'm sorry Serena, sorry that I was fool enough to..."  
She put her finger up to his lips to silence him, a lover's gesture of intimacy, "Shhh. Hush. There's no need for that now. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us Darien. We have eternity..."  
He smiled wryly, brought her face to his, their lips met tenderly, giving, forgetting, remembering, and knowing...their kiss saying more than words could ever confess. Darien tightened his embrace around her supple waist.  
His eyes met hers once more and in that delicate blue he saw tantalizing glimpses of the future. A crystal city, a moonlit balcony, a child's cry of delight....  
"I love you Serena Tsukino." He murmured.  
She sighed contentedly as she rested her head upon his shoulder.  
"And I love you..." Pluto's words still echoing in her ears... whatever dark the world may send, still lovers meet at journeys end.... Their past adventures had ended, and there now was an uncertain future and more dangerous foes to face,  
They still had a long road ahead of them... but perhaps now they would no longer have to travel down it's unknown twists alone.   
Eternity lie before them as they faced the dark of night, gazing into the eye of the storm... the future... for whatever it may hold for them... they would face it together...  
************************************************************************  
WELL? What'd ya all think of the grand finale??? Let me know, do some reviewing. I absolutely giggle with delight when I see what you've all written!!! It's been real, we should do it again some time...Until next time boys and girls... Later.  
  
Excerpts from Barbara Hambly's, "Planet of Twilight." Were obviously used without permission, but I just couldn't help myself! They totally fit the story! Luke Skywalker you're my HERO! Sigh. Oh well, thanks for reading this stuff and I'd really appreciate it if I wasn't sued or anything like that, as if anyone is even going to read this story, So long folks!!! 


End file.
